DESCRIPTION: Building upon the prototype program developed under Phase I, this proposal will complete the development of, and test, a marketable, highly interactive, multimedia CD-ROM program for pediatric patients with acute leukemia (myelogenous and lymphocytic) ages 4-11 years. This first of its kind, easy to use program, will have the capability to expand children's knowledge about leukemia, the disease, its diagnosis, treatment protocols, and clinical trials. Because the visual presentation of complex issues using 3-D graphics, music, video, and photography, will be tailored to the children's age, maturity, cognitive developmental level, reading level, and treatment stage. Key issues and depth of content for program modules directed at 4-6 year olds will be defined through focus groups with 4-6 year old children and their parents. Input will be obtained from the children's caregivers and project consultants. Modules directed at 7-11 year olds, partially developed in Phase I, will be updated and completed. Children and their parents and caregivers will be interviewed to assess the acceptability of the product (ease of use; likes/dislikes, etc.) and their use of the program (frequency, time spent). Children's knowledge of events during a hospital visit will be assessed before and after access to the program.